


A Stimulating Night Out

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dom Castiel, M/M, Prostate Massage, Public Stimulation, Spanking, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Sir takes Dean out to dinner, Dean didn't expect to have to put up with a vibrating butt plug!





	A Stimulating Night Out

Sir came in from work and kissed Dean. “I’m taking you out to dinner tonight, so pick out something nice to wear. But first, go in the bedroom and get on your hands and knees.”

Dean smiled and practically ran to the bedroom. When Sir came in the bedroom, Dean was on his hands and knees on the bed.

Sir grabbed the lube and got behind Dean. Sir reached and played with the butt plug Dean alway had in. Dean gasped as he thumped on it and rotated it, Then he yanked it out.

“Got you a new plug,” Sir told him. He reached under his pillow and brought out a longer plug. He showed it to Dean and then lubed it up.

Dean took a deep breath, and Sir shoved it into him. It really was longer than he was used to. In fact, it pressed directly against his prostate. Dean moaned a little. Sir slapped his ass hard. 

“None of that. Can’t have you moaning at the table in public, now can we?”

Dean shook his head, feeling ashamed. “No Sir.”

Sir laughed and said, “That’s my good boy” as he got off the bed and left the room.

Just the simple act of getting off the bed gave Dean a raging erection. He picked out what he was going to wear to dinner and sighed, He knew it would be a long, hard night. He laughed to himself at his pun.. ‘A hard night’.

Dean got dressed and pushed his hard cock into his jeans. He buttoned them up but it was wildly uncomfortable. His erection pressed against the buttons and he wiggled his hips, trying to get it in a more comfortable position. But that made the plug rub against his prostate even more. He groaned involuntarily and clamped his hand over his mouth, hoping Sir didn’t hear it.

He waited but Sir didn’t yell or anything so he figured he was in the clear. He finished dressing and went out to the living room where Sir was waiting.

They drove to a nice restaurant and were seated in a corner booth. They ordered drinks and their food. Dean was having a very nice time, considering his cock was hard in his jeans and the plug was rubbing on his prostate.. 

But then Sir reached in his pocket and the butt plug started to vibrate. Dean gasped and clenched down on it. 

“Si… Sir… “ Dean stammered. He wiggled in his chair, and his cock was even harder in his pants. 

“Don’t you cum. I’ll have to spank you raw if you do,”Sir smiled at him. “You’ve learned to do better and I expect you to be good.”

Dean wanted to. He ached to cum, but he knew it would be hell if he did. He took several deep breaths and tried to concentrate on anything but the vibrations that were happening deep inside of him. The vibrations that were laying on his prostate.

He took a sip of his whiskey and tried to relax, but it was impossible. When the food came he couldn’t eat.

Sir laughed at his obvious discomfort. “Eat your dinner, Dean. We’re not leaving until you do, and something tells me you really want to go home.”

Dean nodded and ate. His cock was leaking precum into his panties and he ached so badly. He was really struggling. His cock was so uncomfortable in his pants, the plug was stimulating his prostate, the vibrations were driving him insane and he wasn’t allowed to cum. Which he really didn’t want to do in a nice restaurant anyway. He hardly tasted his food, but he ate quickly so Sir would take him home.

After what seemed like forever, they had both finished their meals. Dean drank the last of his whiskey and they got up to leave. Just standing up made Dean bite back a groan. They walked to the car and both got in. Sir started it up, but before they left, Sir reached in his pocket and suddenly Dean was moaning loudly. Sir had turned up the vibrations to it’s highest setting and Dean nearly stood up in the car.

“Oh my… fuck! Shit…” Dean was dying, he knew he was. He couldn’t hold it back anymore… he came in his panties. He moaned and groaned and there was no doubt what was happening.

Sir looked at him out of the corner or his eye and frowned. “You came.”

Dean was mortified. “Yeah, I did. I’m sorry Sir. I couldn’t help it.”

Sir smiled when he said, “You know what’s going to happen when we get home.”

Dean nodded. He knew all too well.

When they got home, Sir told him to strip, clean himself up and get on the bed. Dean did as he was told, but he felt like he was going to his execution.

When he got to the bedroom, Sir was waiting for him. Dean walked to him and Sir indicated Dean should lay across his lap. Dean did.

Sir turned off the butt plug, thankfully. But he didn’t take it out. His hand came down on Dean’s ass and Dean bit his lip. Sir wasn’t fooling around. He slapped Dean’s ass hard and fast. Dean usually loved being spanked but not this time.This time it hurt. Sir spanked him until tears were streaming down his cheeks.

When Sir was done, Dean’s ass burned like it was on fire. He could feel how red and raw it was. Sir ran his hand lightly over Dean’s ass cheeks soothingly, but it still stung. 

Sir told Dean to lay down on the bed on his stomach. Sir got out the lotion and lightly rubbed it onto Dean’s ass, and finally it cooled off. It still stung but it wasn’t quite as bad. Dean seriously doubted he’d be able to sit down tomorrow.

Sir yanked out the plug, causing Dean to gasp.

“Still need some training, I guess. You ruin your panties?”

Dean nodded.

Sir got on the bed and pulled Dean back onto his knees. When Dean heard the lube bottle open, he felt a thrill in spite of how badly his ass felt. He sighed as Sir lubed him up. 

Sr took him hard, just like always. He grabbed Dean by the hips, thankfully not touching his ass, and pounded him. 

“You can come. You were bad but I kind of pushed it, too.” 

Dean smiled even as he moaned. It felt so good, having Sir inside him. Dean had gotten an erection the second he heard the lube top open. He never got enough of Sir’s cock in him. It was so big, so long, it just felt amazing. He was a total cock slut for Sir.

Dean buried his face in a pillow and just let Sir use him. That was all he was good for, being fucked by Sir, It was all he wanted to be, the object of Sir’s pleasure.

Dean’s cock leaked precum and bobbed back and forth as Sir fucked him. He could feel his balls tighten and then he was coming, with a yell.

Sir kept fucking him for awhile, which was the usual. When Sir came, groaning, Dean felt better. He was always proud of how he could make Sir come. 

When Sir pulled out, he shoved Dean’s usual plug into him. 

“You can get cleaned up in the morning, but then I want you to put the plug back in.”

“Yes, Sir.”

When Dean went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, he turned around and looked at his ass. It was covered with bruises. 

Dean was wrong, He couldn’t sit down for two days.

 


End file.
